


If you had to Pick a Dude

by George_Benji



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 3am confessions, Asexual Doc, Asexual Donut, Fluff, M/M, Transgender Donut, Truth or Dare, slumber party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: It's 3am, everyone else is asleep, something Doc said while playing truth or dare is still on Donut's mind. Donut might have a chance with Doc yet.





	If you had to Pick a Dude

So it was three in the morning on a Friday night and only two people from the slumber party were still awake. This wasn't such a rare occurrence, what was rare, however, was that the only two still awake were Doc and Donut. Usually it was Caboose and Simmons. Tonight, everyone had tired themselves out with the game of Truth or dare that was played half and hour earlier. Everyone but Doc and Donut.

  


During the game of truth or dare, Doc had said something to make Donut stare at him, nobody else had heard what had been asked considering at the exact moment of the truth asked by Donut of Doc everyone had been engrossed in their own conversations. Dylan and Jax arguing about whether or not cgi in a documentary ruined storytelling integrity, Simmons and Grif arguing about the pronunciation of “both”, Tucker and Wash talking quietly about cats, Church was staring at Caboose with a lovestruck look on his face as Caboose happily and excitedly explained the plot of a movie, Sister, Tex, Carolina and Kimball all talking happily with one another.

  


“Truth or Dare?” Donut asked Doc, a smile playing on his lips. At that point, Simmons, Grif, Dylan, Kimball, Church, Wash and Caboose had all already lost. The remaining few (Donut, Doc, Carolina, Sister, Tucker, Jax, Tex) were getting excited to see the end result of the game.

  


“Truth,” Doc said, almost immediately. No one other than Donut had been paying close attention at that point so he figured that he'd be okay.

  


A devilish smirk appeared on Donut’s face and Doc regretted his choice instantly. “If you had to pick a dude, out us here, who?” Donut smiled smugly at Doc as Doc's face lit on fire.

  


“If I had to pick a guy for what?” Doc asked, trying to play dumb.

  


“You know what,” Donut winked, waiting for Doc to say Wash's name. In Donut's opinion, Doc was by far the most attractive. Doc was not only the most aesthetically pleasing to the eye, he was kind, and smart and put others before himself at any point where he could. The only difference, Donut was gay and Doc was (as far as Donut knew) asexual. Donut was asexual as well, just homoromantic. (You could also add transgender to Donut’s list of labels, but he'd never been very big on labels. He was very gay and transgender though.)

  


“Do you mean,” Doc's voice dropped off and Donut didn't catch the next word, but he was pretty certain he knew what it was, “because if you do, you know I'm asexual and you of all people should know that I don't just-”

  


Donut shook his head and cut off Doc, “Of  _ course _ I don't mean that, silly. I mean as a  _ boyfriend _ ! Or to just kiss, I guess…” Donut tapped his chin in thought as he wondered if asking his crush this question was a good choice.

  


Doc visibly relaxed at Donut's explanation. “It that case, you.” Doc had answered so quickly that time, Donut would have assumed he'd misheard Doc except for the shy smile Doc was sending his way as everyone started paying attention again. Nobody had caught Doc and Donut’s interaction, though multiple did note how Donut seemed to be staring at Doc for the rest of the half hour they played.

  


Eventually everyone but Doc, Donut, Sister and Carolina had fallen asleep. Doc and Donut were already out, they just had too much anxious energy to fall asleep. Before either Sister or Carolina had won, they both passed out.

  


Now, everyone but Doc and Donut were asleep on the nest of pillows and blankets. Doc, probably assuming Donut was asleep, went outside. Donut followed him into the warm night of Blood Gulch. Donut found Doc just outside the entrance to the base, leaning against the concrete wall, staring at the sky freckled with stars.

  


“Hey Doc.” Donut greeted, joining Doc in looking at the stars.

  


“Hey,” Doc greeted in return, as if he half expected Donut to follow him out. 

  


“What do you think Sarge is up to right about now?” Donut laughed as he glanced at Red Base.

  


Doc shifted his gaze to Red Base as well, the lights at Red Base were still on. “Probably ranting to Gray and Lopez about how all of red team are traitors for befriending blues and sleeping at their base.”

  


“Yeah,” Donut laughed, “sounds about right.” The two stood in comfortable silence for a moment. “Back on the farm in Iowa I would sneak out into the fields at night, hoping stars would be visible. Now, I'm so far from Earth, stars are always visible.”

  


Doc flicked his eyes to Donut quickly before looking back at the sky. “So…” he prompted.

  


“So…?” Donut prompted in return, slightly confused.

  


“Are we just not going to talk about it?”

  


“Talk about what?”

  


“What I said earlier! About wanting to kiss you!”

  


Donut laughed flippantly. “And here I was hoping you wanted me to be your boyfriend.”

  


Doc's jaw dropped as Donut casually tried to change the subject. “Donut,” Doc said, his tone serious, “you don't think it's weird that I'd like to kiss you?”

  


“Well,” Donut admitted, “I just thought you mostly said me because I was the only listening. And… I've wanted to kiss you for quite a while now.” 

  


“You have?” Doc squeaked in surprise.

  


“Of course I have! You're nice to everyone, to an almost aggressive extreme, you're thoughtful, unlike most of the savages we know. I think that you are attractive, your eyes and shoulders to name a few of my favorite qualities of yours.” As Donut continued listening all the reasons he was in love with Doc, he'd been becoming increasingly flustered. “And as an icing on top of the cake, you're asexual as well. We can sit together for hours complaining about allos and how frustrating it can be most of the time.”

  


“You really mean all of that?” Doc asked, an apprehensive smile hiding just below the surface.

  


“Yes! Frank, I love you!” Donut threw his arms up in frustration.

  


“Franklin, I love you too.” There were happy tears in Doc's eyes and he cupped his hands softly around Donut’s cheeks. “Can I kiss you now?”

  


Donut answered by rolling up his tip toes and softly placing his lips on Doc's. Donut's hands wrapped around Doc's waist. When they pulled apart, Donut giggled and asked, “So how do you feel about us being boyfriends?”

  


Doc laughed and he rested his head on Donut's head. “I feel like it'd be good.” 

  
The two stood outside the base, holding hands and snuggling for a few hours before they walked into the slumber party, hours later. They were finally able to fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super into Donut as asexual as a headcanon because it's really funny to me. I'm asexual and I make dick jokes/dirty jokes really often. It's comparable to when straight guys act gay with their other straight friends. 
> 
> Just imagine everyone being super surprised when they find out Donut isn't even interested in ever having sex. Donut, the guy who makes innuendos every second.


End file.
